


courtesy

by greatwonfidence



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: Chris overhears some things at night.





	courtesy

Chris had gratefully accepted Julian's offer to stay the night at the apartment. He didn't really want to pay for an Uber, and he was sort of tipsy anyways. That brought him to now, laying on the couch in Julian and DD's living room, fleece blanket pulled up to his chin and the sounds of the busy street below serving as ambient background noise. He could fall asleep to it, if not for the other sounds that are coming from the other side of the wall - the bedroom.

The first noise he hears is a low groan; he waves it off as one of his friends shifting in their sleep. Then there's a sharp gasp and he nearly jumps up, thinking someone is hurt - until he hears Julian whisper "shh, quiet" and he's hit with the realization of what's happening next door.  
He's mortified and intrigued all at the same time; part of him wants to curl up and block his ears so as not to intrude on their privacy (they're _trying_ to be quiet, at least), but the other part of him wants to lean closer and listen harder. That's the part that wins.

The moans that come next are unmistakably DD's, which comes as a bit of a surprise; he always pegged Julian for the louder of the pair, but he can hardly be heard. Among sounds of skin against skin and a bedframe being tested, Chris tries to picture what position they could be in - DD could have his face pressed into a pillow and his ass in the air; he might be in Julian's lap, riding him as quietly as he can; Julian could be leaning over DD's body, legs hoisted over his shoulders as he pushes into him - the possibilities are endless and very, very exciting. Chris lazily runs a hand up his own thigh, enjoying the slight tingle it gives him.

 _No, no,_ he tells himself, pulling his hand away. Listening is one thing. Touching yourself while your friends fuck in another room may be going too far. And he's decided on that, tries to push those particular noises away and focus on the sounds of cars driving by, right up until DD lets out the loudest, prettiest moan Chris has ever heard in his life, followed by Julian gasping and telling him to be quieter.

"God, do you _want_ him to wake up and hear you?" Julian says in a teasing tone, like this is a game they've played before. DD moans again in response, but it sounds muffled; images of a mouthful of fingers flash in Chris's mind and he can't think anything besides _fuck it_ and pulls his cock out. He's already erect and it only takes a few quick pumps before precum is dribbling down the side.

"You feel so fucking good," Julian growls, almost as loud as DD was being previously. "Do you think you deserve to cum yet?"

Chris bites on his unoccupied hand to suppress his own moans and roughly strokes himself in time with the bedframe thumping. He's embarrassed, feeling like a horny teenager at a slumber party, unable to refrain from touching himself. He wishes he was in that room with them, wishes he could hear all those noises the volume they were meant to be.

"I'm so close, Jul," DD whines. Chris smiles at the nickname and strokes himself faster, struggling to keep his breathing even.

"You've been a good boy," Julian says sweetly - the bedframe hits the wall particularly hard and he groans - “I’ll get you there, baby.”

Chris can tell they're kissing by the wet smacking sounds and the whimpers leaving both of their mouths, clearly louder than intended. They must be positive he's asleep. He's right on the edge but stops himself - he should come with somebody. It's respectful, isn’t it?

He takes this time to look around frantically for napkins, tissues, anything, and then he recalls he has another shirt in his backpack. He leans down to get it, biting his lips as he continues listening. DD starts chanting Julian’s name as Chris grabs his cock again, says it over and over, _Julian, Julian, Ju-_

And then in time with DD’s intense moan comes Chris’s orgasm, the sensation unbelievably heightened by the situation. He clamps his hand over his mouth and shoots into the shirt. His ears ring and it makes him miss Julian finishing; he only hears faint sounds of the two of them breathing and languid (still sloppy) kissing now. Chris rolls the dirtied shirt up into a ball, shoves it back into his backpack, and lies back own, heart still beating hard in his chest.

“I love you so much,” Julian says.

“I love you too,” DD replies.

 _I’m fucking disgusting,_ Chris thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> this was from like? a month ago? ya


End file.
